Happy Birthday To You
by psychotic-cat17
Summary: Things went the way Alex wanted them to on her birthday. Now it's time for Olivia to give Alex a belated birthday present. Companion piece to Happy Birthday to Me.


**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** MA+ Rated mature for sexual content between two women. Don't like, don't read. It also gets pretty fluffy in some spots.

**A/N:** So this is the companion piece to Happy Birthday to Me, which wasn't meant to be an egotistical name because I always had this piece planned as well. I would suggest reading that other one first if you haven't already, but it isn't essential; smut is smut. This was supposed to be out two weeks ago, but I was lazy, then busy, then distracted, but I finally finished it. Hooray! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Happy Birthday to You!**

Alex's attention span was seriously waning by late Friday evening as she worked at her desk. She found herself looking at her watch nearly every minute, wishing that everything she needed to know would somehow automatically upload into her brain, and that every motion she needed to prepare or preclude would write itself. The attorney finally tossed down her pen and took off her glasses, laying them carefully on her nearly full, notes-packed legal pad as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"How did I know I'd still find you here?" Olivia said softly from her position in Alex's open doorway. She'd been there for a couple of minutes already, leaning against the doorjamb and just watching her lover work, or more accurately, try to work. Alex was usually so wonderfully intense and focused on whatever she was doing, but Olivia could see that her concentration was flagging. So when Alex started massaging that spot between her eyes, a sure sign that the attorney was overworking herself, Olivia decided it was time to make her presence known.

Alex's head popped up and an instant smile spread across her weary features. "Hey, sweetheart," she said warmly as she stood up with the intent of making her way over to Olivia, but she'd only just rounded her desk by the time her lover had crossed the room to be by her side. Olivia immediately took Alex into her arms and the attorney sighed contentedly as she rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. There was nothing but Olivia when she was in her detective's embrace – no long hours, no pain in the ass defense attorneys she wished she could castrate, and no sadness at all the horrors this world contained.

"You said you had to go see a victim, so I thought I'd take the opportunity to get some more work done," Alex murmured against Olivia's warm neck, drowning happily in the familiar spicy, slightly musky scent of her girlfriend. Her arms loosely encircled Olivia's waist, keeping their bodies in constant contact. She'd started to relax the instant she'd seen Olivia, but being physically connected to her lover made it a thousand times better. And as Olivia's hands ran soothingly across Alex's back, the attorney was surprised that she wasn't purring and mewling like a well-loved kitten.

"Hmm, she's better now," Olivia said into Alex's silky blond hair. She always gave her card to every victim she met in the course of her job and told them to call her if they needed anything, knowing that most of the time they wouldn't. But late this afternoon, Adrianne had called and Olivia had rushed right over, ready to call in backup if she sensed that Adrianne was going to harm herself. As it turned out, Adrianne had just had a minor freak out and was already dealing with it by the time Olivia showed up, but the detective was always glad to help. She'd just stuck around until Adrianne had completely calmed down, which had happened almost instantaneously when Adrianne's closest friend and neighbor had arrived home from work.

Olivia enjoyed putting sex offenders behind bars, and found it extremely satisfying when she could help a victim reclaim their life. And before Alex, that was where all of her time and energy had been expended without a second thought as to how much she sacrificed for her job. But now that she had Alex, Olivia balanced work with a lot more of a personal life and was disappointed when her job prevented her from spending quality time with her girlfriend. Alex deserved every second of Olivia's time when she wasn't working, and the blonde was the reason that Olivia was able to keep her sanity through all of the horrendous cases she investigated.

"Ready to go home?" Olivia asked, more than ready to put this day behind her and focus solely on her amazing lover. Before Alex, Olivia had a hard time leaving her work behind at the precinct, but now it was easier to not lose herself in her work because she had something else to occupy her mind – something so much better for her heart and her psyche. Alex had been the catalyst for a great many changes in Olivia's life, and the detective was grateful for every single one.

"Sounds perfect," Alex said, giving Olivia one last squeeze before reluctantly pulling away to collect her things. She'd been looking forward to this weekend all week long, knowing that Olivia had managed to request it off and they would be able to spend it together. Olivia had said she deserved a special birthday weekend since they hadn't had time for anything special on Alex's actual birthday – well, anything except for some amazingly fantastic sex. And if Alex had anything to say about it, they'd have a weekend full of repeat performances.

Olivia waited patiently while Alex put a couple of things in her briefcase and slipped her glasses back on. Even after seeing Alex wear those sexy glasses nearly every day for the past few years, Olivia was still affected by the sight. At least she didn't have to hide her reaction to Alex anymore by picking stupid, inane fights that only served to make Olivia want the attorney more; now she could show her appreciation in a more pleasant way, without being brought up on sexual harassment charges.

Alex had actually broken a pair of her glasses since they'd first met – well, truthfully, _they_ had broken Alex's glasses during one of their more vigorous sexual adventures early on in their relationship. Luckily, the attorney had bought an identical black-framed pair when Olivia had mentioned how sexy she found them to be. And they'd been fortunate when they hadn't promptly broken those as well right after Alex revealed her reason for buying them; Olivia hadn't been in a patient mood and had wanted to show appreciation immediately.

They didn't talk much on the cab ride home, Alex being happy to sit pressed against Olivia's side with the detective's arm lying across her shoulders to hold her close. It wasn't that Alex was physically tired, she was just happy to put everything out of her mind for a couple of days and focus only on Olivia. She knew for a fact that even if she was tired, Olivia could make her forget all about it with just one well-placed caress; Alex was actually hoping she could talk Olivia into a couple of those caresses before the night was over.

"Do you want me to make us a light dinner?" Olivia asked once they were safely locked into their apartment. She was planning on spoiling Alex all weekend long, waiting on her lover hand and foot if that was what Alex desired. Olivia always enjoyed giving Alex whatever she wanted, but this was special since it was Alex's birthday week and the attorney had insisted upon no big presents from her lover, which Olivia had begrudgingly complied with.

"Not unless you're hungry. I had a really late lunch, so I'm not particularly hungry. But I'll sit with you if you want to eat," Alex replied.

She was happy when Olivia also passed on dinner and instead asked if she'd like to cuddle on the couch, which Alex was much more in the mood to do. Alex loved to just sit around their apartment and relax with Olivia, especially when it quite often led to them fooling around. It usually didn't take all that much convincing to get the other to agree when one of them wanted to play.

They changed out of their work clothes – preferring to be completely comfortable while at home – although not without a couple of lingering glances and a few teasing touches. It was Alex who shot the smoldering looks over at Olivia as the detective disrobed down to just her briefs before donning sweatpants and a solid grey T-shirt, once again blocking Alex's view of her lover's generous breasts and toned legs. She'd thought that her blatant appraisal of Olivia had done its job when the detective walked over to her and pulled her against that tight, fit body. Alex willingly gave herself over to the kiss that Olivia initiated and felt her back muscles melt under the steady, knowing caress of Olivia's hands.

There was nothing Alex could do to hide the look of disbelief when Olivia stepped away from her and made for their bedroom door, intent on going back into the living room. "You are such a tease," Alex called out when she finally found her voice, just catching the satisfied smirk on Olivia's face as her lover walked out of the room. She just shook her head at Olivia's playful mood tonight, quickly drawing on a tank top and a pair of shorts, deciding that she would fight back by displaying as much skin as possible without being too obvious about it. Olivia deserved it after leaving Alex standing primed in their bedroom with just an increasingly wet pair of panties on.

Alex found Olivia already on the couch, sitting back in a relaxed pose that just invited the attorney to sit between her legs. So Alex settled down with her back against Olivia's front and relished the feel of being pressed against her lover, not really caring what was on TV but appreciating that Olivia had turned it to one of her favorite science shows about how different products were made; the shows were all reruns but Alex still couldn't pass by the program without getting drawn in for the entire half hour of it.

The only thing that could unfailingly distract her from the interesting program was Olivia, but tonight Alex thought that she'd probably have to be the one doing the distracting. So she relaxed into Olivia, pleased when her detective's arm settled possessively around her waist. Alex linked her fingers with the detective's hand that was still lying peacefully on Olivia's thigh so that the hand splayed across her abdomen was left free to play if her lover was so inclined. She rested her head back on Olivia's chest, fitting it just below her girlfriend's chin, and settled in to enjoy her night.

Olivia waited until Alex was engrossed in the television program before she started her subtle sensual assault. Tuesday night, Alex had focused on her – at least until Alex had asked for her cock – so tonight Olivia was going to make sure that Alex was the center of attention. Olivia had all weekend to make love to Alex, and she was going to start out tonight by making it clear what Alex could look forward to for the rest of the weekend; they were going to have a lot of fun over the next couple of days.

At first, Olivia just circled her fingers lightly across Alex's abdomen over the blonde's tank top. They always touched when they sat watching TV, so Alex could easily discount the pleasurable strokes as an unconscious gesture on Olivia's part. Occasionally, Alex would point out things that she found intriguing on the show and Olivia would nod her head in agreement and add her opinion, all the while continuing to touch Alex, to slowing build their shared desire higher.

Olivia eventually slipped under Alex's tank top, her fingers craving the feel of her lover's soft, warm skin. She knew that Alex took some notice of the skin on skin contact, but hoped that by keeping her touch teasing as she circled Alex's naval – careful not to stray too high or too low – that the blonde would continue to consider it normal, playful contact. Olivia slowly increased the area of her caresses, moving closer to the top of Alex's shorts and the underside of her lover's breasts with every excruciatingly slow pass.

Alex sighed in delight under the ever increasing circles of Olivia's strokes, always appreciating any attention that her lover gave her. She could feel a ball of warm arousal slowly flicker to life in her abdomen. It wasn't the pounding yearning for release that she usually felt when she needed Olivia immediately, but a slow burn that pleasantly warmed her to the very tips of her extremities. Alex was so used to her driving, fiery need for Olivia that it was a nice change to go slow and let Olivia draw out their pleasure at a leisurely pace.

By the time Olivia's fingers grazed the underside of Alex's breasts, the attorney's nipples were already painfully hard against the suddenly coarse material of her tank top. Alex's soft gasp and the uncontrollable tightening of the fingers still entwined with Olivia's were the only signs that Alex had felt the whisper of a touch. It seemed that although Alex had wanted Olivia earlier – had wanted to take her lover to bed immediately – she was now content to let Olivia draw it out, and that undeniably pleased the detective.

Olivia was grateful when Alex repositioned herself to sit more firmly against the detective's body and dropped her head back onto Olivia's shoulder; the television now nothing more than low background noise as it was completely ignored by both women. The new position allowed Olivia to nuzzle against Alex's neck, giving her unrestricted access to nibble and kiss along the sensitive flesh. She loved the soft whimpers and moans that Alex made as she continued her slow seduction – loved knowing that she could make Alex feel this good.

Alex was happy to let Olivia go at her measured pace, enjoying the slow accumulation of wetness she felt gathering between her thighs. And while she enjoyed the teasing grazes of Olivia's fingertips just below her breasts, she loved it when Olivia finally reached up and covered her aching flesh with that wonderfully talented hand. Alex couldn't help but arch her back into the touch and release a deep moan of need when Olivia squeezed her gently. The only thing better than being putty in Olivia's hands was when Olivia was the one at her mercy, but she'd had her turn on Tuesday and she wouldn't deny Olivia her opportunity, not that she'd ever want to stop her lover from touching her like this.

When Olivia bit lightly into Alex's shoulder at the same time as she pinched her nipple, Alex jerked and let out a sharp cry. Olivia soothed the bite mark with her tongue and lessened the pressure of her fingers on Alex's hard nipple. She knew that Alex's cry had been one of pleasure, not pain, but the sound still jolted through her overly sensitive nervous system, electrifying every one of her cells. Just being around Alex tended to bring out Olivia's more possessive, sometimes animalistic, tendencies, but she never wanted to actually hurt her lover, and she never had.

Although she was loath to give up Alex's hand, Olivia untangled their fingers and placed Alex's hand on her sweatpants-clad thigh, smiling when her lover's fingers immediately clutched at the loose material. Olivia brought her newly free hand up to palm Alex's other breast, growling softly at how Alex fit so perfectly into her hand.

With the new attention, Alex's ass began to grind back into Olivia's crotch, the slowly tended embers finally bursting into a raging flame that demanded to be put out, and that could only ever be put out by Olivia. Alex wished she could drag Olivia's hand down to where she needed it most, but she was resolute in her decision to let Olivia have her way – at least for as long as Alex could stand it. Instead, Alex bunched the material of Olivia's pants in her fist and threw her other arm over her head to burrow those fingers into her detective's short, silky hair.

Olivia could sense Alex's impatience, but was pleased that the attorney wasn't pushing to pick up the pace. She rewarded Alex by taking the blonde's mouth in a hungry, consuming kiss while slipping her right hand back down Alex's abdomen and into the top of her shorts. Alex immediately spread her legs as best she could for Olivia and lifted her hips in silent supplication, begging with her body for what she wanted – what she needed. Olivia loved that Alex was always so eager for her, so willing to give herself over into Olivia's hands, and so trusting that Olivia would never do anything to hurt her.

Unintentionally, Olivia also burrowed under the waistband of Alex's panties when she made her way into Alex's shorts, so she immediately came into contact with short blonde curls already damp with wetness. It was Olivia's turn to groan at the unexpected sensation, the sound rumbling in her chest and mixing with Alex's moan at the wonderfully exquisite contact. "God, you feel so good," Olivia finally ground out as she stroked her fingers through the trimmed hairs.

"I feel even better inside," Alex panted against Olivia's neck, her favorite place to bury her face whenever the pleasure became too much. It was there, in the crook between Olivia's neck and shoulder, that Alex always found strength and solace as she was surrounded by the sight, scent, and sounds of all that was Olivia. She felt like she was a part of Olivia when she was this close to her lover – as much a part of Olivia as Olivia was of her.

Olivia felt a shudder roll through her at Alex's words, loving when Alex asked for what she wanted. She moved her hand further down and lightly traced Alex's outer lips, her fingertips easily slipping along with the help of Alex's thick wetness. It was all she could do to hold back a little longer when her lover's hips jumped under her fleeting touch and Alex whimpered against her ear.

When Alex whispered a broken 'please' into Olivia's neck, the detective couldn't draw it out any longer. Olivia dipped down into Alex's core, just enough to gather some of her lover's moisture and bring it back up to slick over Alex's clitoris. She was as prepared as she could be when Alex jerked into her touch, knowing how much the blonde loved attention to her sensitive nerve bundle; it was the surest way to make Alex scream in ecstasy.

While Olivia continued to lavish attention on Alex's clit, feeling it thicken even more under her practiced touch, she also massaged Alex's breast. She rolled the tip lightly between her fingers, wishing she had another hand so she could give equal attention to Alex's other breast, although she certainly didn't hear the attorney complaining at the moment. It would have been just another element to help push Alex closer to the edge, as Olivia was so very good at doing.

Olivia wasn't interested in teasing Alex by withholding her orgasm, not this time when Alex was already so wonderfully primed. She knew that the concentrated attention to Alex's clitoris would put Alex on the brink in no time, so it wasn't long before Alex's hips were in constant motion, trying to direct the contact that she needed. Olivia waited until the last second, until she felt Alex start to come, before finally thrusting her fingers inside her lover as Alex had asked earlier.

Burying her fingers as deep as their current position would allow, Olivia groaned as she felt Alex spasm around her, soaking her hand with slick wetness. Olivia could feel Alex's inner muscles pulse around her and couldn't imagine feeling closer to her lover than when she felt Alex's heartbeat while they were entwined like this. As much as Olivia liked it when Alex made love to her, in her opinion, there was nothing better than when she felt Alex's body melt into hers after she'd completely satisfied her love, like right now.

Alex had no idea how long it took her to come back to herself after her orgasm, but she knew it was a slow process. She was barely aware of her own body, but she clearly felt Olivia pressed up against her, grounding her even as her mind flew apart into a million pieces, only to be brought back together again by the woman still buried inside of her. With anyone else, she would have been afraid to be this obliterated, this vulnerable – not that anyone else had ever done it – but with Olivia she was happy to share every last shred of herself, be it physically, mentally, or emotionally.

When Alex could finally start feeling something of the physical world outside of her consciousness once again instead of just floating in a blissful, body-less state, she heard Olivia whispering 'I love you' as the detective placed light kisses across any of Alex's flesh she could reach. Alex let out a soft moan when she registered her inner muscles still contracting weakly around Olivia's fingers. Olivia had a God-given talent for making Alex come hard without even trying, and Alex sometimes wondered how she'd survive a lifetime with her wonderful, beautiful detective. But she supposed she'd find some way to make it through the next seventy years or so without dying as a consequence of amazing sex.

"Ready to go to bed, sweetheart," Olivia asked softly. She'd finally withdrawn her fingers from Alex's hot, trembling center, but she kept her hand lightly cupping her lover's sex, loath to end their physical contact. It wasn't just because Olivia didn't want to sever the intimacy between them, but because she knew how much Alex loved it when they stayed this close.

"In a minute," Alex breathed, not quite ready to shake off her languid lethargy. "You know just how to do me in, stud," she said, teasing Olivia with the playful title that her lover most definitely earned every time Olivia started in on her. The playfulness that so often infused their sex life was something that Alex cherished, loving that they weren't always so serious or focused only on getting off. What they had was so much more complex than anything Alex had ever felt before – more complete than any relationship she could have imagined.

Olivia chuckled at the tease and playfully nipped Alex's shoulder, even as she felt a surge of pride swell up in her chest at Alex's words. There was nothing better than making Alex come, except maybe joining her lover as she drove Alex over that edge into blissful pleasure. "What? Just one little orgasm and you're done, sweetheart? I thought you had better stamina than that. I mean I lasted three times on Tuesday and you can barely keep your eyes open through round one," Olivia teased back.

If Alex really was too tired for any more tonight, then Olivia wouldn't have a problem backing off. She loved making Alex come again and again, but she would never push Alex past her limits. And while Olivia would definitely prefer some reciprocating attention at some point tonight, she could save it for tomorrow if Alex needed to rest. Even if her body told her she couldn't wait, Olivia was a big girl who could take care of it herself if she needed to – although she'd always prefer that Alex be the one touching her.

As the words finally penetrated Alex's sluggish, satiated brain, she determinedly got her second wind. She pulled Olivia's hand from her shorts and turned over in Olivia's arms, lying breast to breast with her lover. "I think someone's a little cranky that they didn't get theirs," Alex whispered in Olivia's ear before gently biting on the detective's earlobe while bringing her hand up to cup between Olivia's legs. She gave a little squeeze that she knew pressed the heel of her hand into her lover's clitoris, reveling in how Olivia responded to her.

Olivia gasped and threw her head back onto the couch, her conflicting inner thoughts warring with each other. Her body was firmly of the opinion that Alex could have whatever she wanted as long as she didn't stop. While at the same time, Olivia's mind knew she needed to make Alex stop if she had any chance of finishing off the evening the way that she'd planned to, not that Alex didn't seem so tired. So, with a groan at her self-denial as her body clamored for release, Olivia captured Alex's hand and pulled it away from her needy flesh, taking Alex's mouth in a deep kiss that left no doubt as to who was in charge tonight.

"Stand up, baby. We're going to finish this in the bedroom," Olivia said, her voice gruff with desire, when she finally ended the kiss. She could feel the shiver of pleasure run through Alex at her commanding tone, knowing how much Alex loved when she made demands. Although, truthfully, Olivia didn't really feel very in control right now, in fact she felt distinctly as though she were about to fly apart, and it was all because of Alex.

Olivia had learned early on in their relationship that Alex responded wildly to being ordered around in the bedroom. It wasn't that Alex necessarily got off on the loss of control, she wasn't a submissive by any standards, but she loved when Olivia told her what she wanted, or what she was going to do to her. They were still testing the boundaries of their relationship even after being together for a few years, and the part that Olivia loved the most was that they were both constantly evolving, not only as individuals but as a couple.

After she'd taken what she'd wanted from Olivia on Tuesday, Alex thought it was only fair that she comply with Olivia's wishes tonight, not that it was much of a hardship for her. So she stood up, but waited until Olivia had risen as well to start towards their bedroom. As she'd expected, Olivia took her lightly by the wrist and led the way, Alex trailing along half a step behind, eagerly anticipating whatever Olivia had planned, for Alex knew her lover well enough to know that Olivia definitely had something in particular on her mind.

Alex's legs weren't steady, still recovering from her orgasm and anticipating what Olivia had in store next, but she was able to make it to their bedroom with Olivia's ever-calming presence beside her. It didn't really matter what Olivia had planned because Alex would agree to just about anything; they'd had many talks about their sexual preferences, fantasies, and the few things each of them wasn't even remotely interested in trying, and Alex trusted Olivia implicitly. Loving Olivia came with the unquestionable knowledge that she would always respect Alex's unmovable boundaries while exploring with her to broaden the ones that weren't so finite in their definitions.

Olivia positioned Alex with her back to their bed and wasted no time in dragging the blonde's tank top up over her head. She would never get tired of being with Alex like this, or just cuddling on the couch without any serious thoughts of sex in her head – Olivia doubted there would ever be a time when she didn't physically want Alex, but that didn't mean she acted on it every time she felt the urge; if that were the case then they'd never get anything done, and neither of them would ever get to work on time, or maybe even at all. Their relationship wouldn't have lasted as long as it already had if all they had was sex, but the physical part of their love certainly wasn't an inconsequential element either.

The detective couldn't resist reaching out to gently brush her fingertips against the underside of Alex's breast, not much below the nipple, smiling when her lover gasped but didn't try to initiate any further contact. And because Alex was so good with keeping her hands to herself, Olivia quickly slipped her fingers into Alex's waistband and pushed the blonde's shorts and panties down. Alex kicked the garments away when they pooled at her feet, pleasing Olivia with her eager cooperation.

Olivia lightly ran her fingers over the tops of Alex's thighs and up her lover's hips, fighting the temptation to dip between Alex's legs. She slid her hands around to caress Alex's back, enjoying the feel of soft skin and lean muscles – the attorney's body was surprisingly fit and trim for someone who spent most of her days in an office or a courtroom. When she'd taken the edge off her desire for gentle caresses, Olivia glided her hands down to Alex's ass and pulled the blonde less than gently against her body.

Alex finally brought her hands up to wrap around Olivia's shoulders as she was crushed against her still-clothed lover. It wasn't a secret between them that Alex enjoyed this power dynamic and she knew that Olivia was doing it for her benefit. She loved being pressed against Olivia's body when she was naked and the detective was still dressed; it made Alex crave her lover even more. A shiver of pleasure shook through Alex's body as she buried her face in Olivia's neck, immersing herself in everything that was her lover.

Olivia felt Alex tremble against her and heard the blonde whimper against her neck as she thrust her pelvis into Alex's. She felt her lover try to grind against her hipbone, hoping to initiate whatever contact she could, but Olivia wouldn't allow any prolonged touches. Olivia loved that Alex was ready for her again, even though she'd come just a few minutes ago. She loved how Alex always responded to her, even if sometimes one or both of them was too tired or didn't have the time to follow through. Luckily, tonight was not one of those times when someone would be left unsatisfied.

"I love you," Olivia said, unable to stop the unconditionally true words from slipping out. Most of the time, Olivia was just so happy that she had Alex that she didn't think much about how it had happened; she just knew she was damn lucky that Alex loved her. Olivia couldn't even fathom the astronomical odds of finding someone who matched her so perfectly and loved her as much as she loved them, but Alex was indisputably that person – the keeper of her heart, her soul, her everything.

Alex lifted her head and looked into Olivia's beautiful brown eyes, seeing the love that was always there. She smiled softly at Olivia and ran her fingers lovingly through the detective's short hair. "I love you, too, Liv," Alex said, whispering the words against Olivia's lips before giving her a gentle kiss. She didn't need Olivia to tell her what was so obvious every time the detective looked at her, but the reaffirmation was certainly nice and Alex would never ask Olivia to stop declaring her love.

Feeling Alex's lips on hers, Olivia couldn't help but deepen the kiss, stroking her tongue gently along Alex's bottom lip until the blonde opened for her. The last sliver of restraint that Olivia had to go slow, abandoned her as Alex melted into the kiss, giving herself up into Olivia's hands completely – an opportunity Olivia never could pass up. So she positioned her hands right below Alex's ass and lifted the attorney just enough so that she could walk them back a few feet and drop Alex onto their bed.

Alex let out a tiny squeak at the unexpected maneuver as Olivia tossed her on the bed, and pouted at the loss of contact with her lover. But instead of arguing, Alex situated herself in the center of the bed, leaned back on her arms, and waited to see what Olivia would do. Perhaps she tempted the detective a little by giving Olivia a teasing view between her legs, but she really couldn't help herself because Olivia was so sexy when she got that possessive, have-to-have-you-now look in her eyes.

Like anyone in her situation would, Olivia's gaze dropped to the triangle between Alex's legs, the view way too tempting to be ignored. And when she dragged her eyes away from the mouth-watering sight and back up to Alex's eyes, Olivia saw the smug, knowing smile tugging at the corners of Alex's mouth. She'd been set up, but damn if Olivia cared at the moment; besides, she could just make Alex wait longer in punishment for her bad behavior.

Olivia knew Alex's eyes watched her every move as she walked to the nightstand by the side of the bed, the one that held their drawer of sex toys. The detective knew Alex couldn't see her rummaging through it as she bent to locate a specific item, and Alex's curiosity must be high. She found what she was looking for quickly – their toy drawer being kept in neat order so everything was properly cared for – but Olivia drew it out longer than necessary, wanting Alex's anticipation to build.

It was only when Olivia saw the fine trembling of Alex's abdominal muscles that indicated how excited her lover was that Olivia pulled a red silk scarf from the drawer. She faced Alex fully with a playfully evil grin on her face. "Lay back, sweetheart. Hands over your head, please," Olivia purred pleasantly, knowing that Alex was definitely all for this game by the glint of desire in her eyes, even as Alex took her sweet time complying with Olivia's request.

Alex slowly sank back until she was lying completely supine on the bed, and even more slowly dragged her hands up her body, letting her fingertips just barely graze across the flesh of her stomach and breasts on their way up. Her smile was one of delight as she looked at Olivia with an expression of such control and smugness, even from her distinctly submissive position. The only thing Olivia didn't want to see in her lover's eyes was fear, so smug satisfaction worked just fine for her.

Olivia got on the bed, straddling Alex's waist, and leaned over to wrap the scarf around the blonde's wrists, securing them to the bed. She took Alex's mouth in a deep, demanding kiss before pulling back and settling her weight on her knees, not allowing Alex any contact below the waist. "You said you were going to ask me to tie you up for your birthday, so happy birthday, baby," Olivia said with a smile as pleased understanding showed in Alex's expression.

The detective ran her hands up and down Alex's side and along the blonde's upper chest, making sure to stay clear of Alex's breasts until her lover asked for it. Alex wanted this, but she wanted it on Olivia's terms, which the detective was only too happy to oblige her with. So Olivia lavished attention to every bit of Alex's upper body except for her lover's beautiful breasts and achingly hard nipples.

When Alex finally uttered a near pained 'please, Liv', Olivia finally took pity on the blonde and held one perfect breast in her hand as she lowered her head and took it into her mouth. As she swirled her tongue around the distended tip, they both moaned in pleasure. This was what Olivia had missed earlier when she'd only been able to touch Alex with her hands; she loved using her mouth on Alex as well.

It wasn't long before the succulent flesh in her mouth wasn't enough for Olivia. She needed more – a more intimate taste of the woman she loved more than anything. So Olivia gave one last playful bite to the nipple in her mouth before pulling away and inching down Alex's body. She blazed a trail of teasing nips and soothing tongue strokes down Alex's abdomen, dipping into Alex's naval for a couple of prolonged seconds before making her way down to the top of Alex's pubic mound.

Olivia again ran her fingers through the short hairs protecting her lover's sex, before fitting her shoulders between Alex's thighs. She closed her eyes at the heavenly scent of arousal that assaulted her, planning to make up for the fact that she hadn't been able to do this in the past week. Olivia opened her eyes and eagerly placed Alex's legs over her shoulders, allowing for all the access she could get. The detective slowly ran her fingers along Alex's slit, bringing the first drops of moisture to her waiting tongue and savoring the heady flavor.

Wanting to take her time, even though the urge to make Alex come fast and hard in her mouth was riding her relentlessly, Olivia put her thumbs on either side of Alex's labia and slowly pulled the folds apart. Alex was so beautiful, so perfect, so wet, so swollen, and Olivia knew it was all for her. She looked up Alex's body and saw that her love was staring down at her, Alex's breath coming in quick, uneven spurts as she watched Olivia look at her.

When Olivia lowered her head once more and ran her tongue lightly through Alex's folds, the blonde groaned and arched her hips, letting her body beg for more. Olivia teased her mercilessly, going from licking and lightly sucking her throbbing clitoris to thrusting that versatile tongue as deep inside Alex as she could. Alex strained at her bonds, knowing that Olivia was purposely withholding the concentrated attention that would make her come and wishing she could force Olivia to give her what she needed. It wasn't often that Alex felt the need to direct Olivia's ministrations, but right now, if she had the use of her hands, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

Olivia brought Alex to the edge again and again, each time stopping just before Alex could reach the point of no return. She kept at Alex until the attorney's clitoris was deep red and constantly hard. Alex was pleading with her body and her words for Olivia to finish her off, and the detective was sorely tempted to do just that. She loved when Alex came in her mouth, but Olivia's own gut was clenching in near painful desire and she needed to come just as badly as Alex.

So, with as much willpower as she possessed at the moment, Olivia rolled away from Alex and quickly shot to her feet by the side of the bed. She needed to divest herself of her clothing, and she thought it would be a good idea to put a little bit of distance between them as she did, so they could both cool down some. Alex's whimper of disapproval as Olivia left her only made the detective shed her clothing that much faster, not wanting Alex to think she'd left her for good and not having the ability to speak to reassure her lover verbally.

As soon as Olivia had flung her last piece of clothing uncaringly across the room, just needing to be free from the constrictions, she lay down next to Alex and quickly undid the knots holding the scarf to the bed. While Alex finished freeing herself from her restraints, Olivia lowered herself on top of the attorney, taking most of her weight on her arms and positioning herself so that one of her legs was situated between Alex's. They both reveled in the contact, needing it nearly as much as they needed their next breath.

Once Alex was completely free from the scarf, she threw it to the side and wrapped her arms around Olivia's shoulders. She could feel Olivia's body vibrating with need, which only served to increase her own substantial desires. And when Olivia slipped a leg between her thighs, causing Olivia's own wetness to coat Alex's upper thigh, the attorney's last thread of control snapped. "Please, Liv, I need you. Now," Alex pleaded as she clutched even more tightly to her lover's strong shoulders.

Olivia pushed her hand between their bodies and immediately thrust two fingers inside of Alex, capturing the blonde's lips at the same time and taking Alex's joyous shout into her mouth. She groaned as Alex's nails dug into her back even as Alex threw her hips upwards to meet Olivia's hard thrusts. Olivia took the pain gladly, loving it when she made Alex lose control and too lost in her own need to pay much attention to the slight discomfort.

Alex had just enough consciousness left to realize that while Olivia was fucking her just how she needed it, the detective was also grinding frantically against Alex's thigh, trying to stimulate her own climax. She didn't know where she got the strength from – probably her absolute love for the woman making love to her – but Alex tightened her thigh muscles, hoping to give Olivia something a little more solid to create friction against.

The heel of Olivia's hand hit Alex's clit on every thrust, and when the detective curled her fingers to drag along Alex's sensitive inner wall, the blonde was lost. Alex shouted Olivia's name as her back bowed and she contracted hard around her lover's fingers for the second time that night. It was only made better when Alex felt Olivia stiffen and muffle her own groans of completion against the blonde's neck before Alex was completely consumed in her own orgasm.

When Alex came back to herself, she could still feel her muscles spasm periodically around Olivia's immobile fingers, she was completely wiped out. She could feel Olivia's hips still rocking gently against her thigh and wished she'd possessed the ability to slip inside her lover so she could have felt Olivia's climax more intimately. Alex couldn't bring herself to feel any regret for this though, knowing that every time they made love, it was in exactly the way they both needed it at that time.

Olivia rained soft butterfly kisses on every part of Alex that she could reach without moving her head more than a few inches – too depleted to do much more. She knew she should move, since most of her weight was now bearing down on Alex, but she needed a couple more minutes to get her strength back. The fact that Alex still clung to her with what strength she had left certainly didn't make Olivia eager to move away either.

When she finally could, Olivia gently withdrew from Alex, but stayed with her hand resting intimately against her lover's sex for a few minutes. This was the part that always made Olivia a little sad – the initial severing of their physical intimacy. The only thing that even made it somewhat bearable was the fact that their emotional connection was stronger than ever after they'd made love. Alex was the only person she'd ever felt this deep connection with, and Olivia would do anything to keep her love happy.

Olivia kissed Alex, a deep, passionate kiss, and told her how much she loved her. Then Olivia pushed herself off of Alex and got unsteadily to her feet. When she was able to trust her legs to hold her for more than a few seconds without giving out, Olivia walked to the bathroom to clean up. It wasn't so much that she needed to wash up – although it certainly wasn't a bad idea – but she definitely needed to take care of Alex. So she came back to their bed with a warm washcloth and gently washed Alex, making sure to clean her arousal off Alex's thigh.

Alex had moved under the covers by the time Olivia came back from putting the cleansing cloth back. She held the sheets back for Olivia, looking at her lover with a sleepy, satisfied smile. Olivia happily slipped into bed next to her love and pulled Alex against her, needing the feel of her mate against her as she fell asleep.

"Love you," Alex mumbled into Olivia's shoulder as she succumbed to sleep, feeling completely secure in Olivia's loving embrace.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Olivia whispered, knowing that Alex was already dead to the world. The greatest gift she could ever give Alex was already hers, but Olivia would remind Alex every day that she had Olivia's unconditional love. Forever.


End file.
